Wesker's Baby
by ClaireRedfield'sbestfriend
Summary: What if the famous Albert Wesker had had a child? Would he have taken responsibility for his actions?


_**Author's note**__**- **__This kind of a birthday present for my dear friend Tayzie-Lee. So I hope she likes it. I had this weird idea and it wouldn't leave me alone. What if Wesker had a daughter? Well of she would have to have a mother and I could think of no one better._

"Dad?" Wesker didn't look over at his fifteen year old daughter. He was busy at the moment and whatever she needed or wanted could be taken care of in a minute. "DAD?" She asked again much louder demanding his attention. He sighed and took off his sunglasses. He looked over at her. All she did was remind him of her mother with her auburn hair, light blue eyes, and even her attitude was the same as her mother's, like couldn't decide if she was the kick ass soldier or innocent wide-eyed girl caught in chaos. She even with her father's disapproval dressed like her mother. He couldn't seem to buy her anything that she liked enough to wear. He had bought her dresses but all she wanted was blue-jeans, a tight t-shirt and a leather jacket. Which is what he ended up getting her every year for her birthday. A leather jacket with various Queen lyrics on the back. The lyrics on the back was more an inside joke for himself then anything else but nevertheless she still loved it.

"What is it my dear?" He asked catching her eye. He loved the fact that like her mother his eyes had no effect on her at all. The only thing he could identify about her looking anything like him was when she was upset or her temper flared her eyes turn red and looked just like his.

"I know I have asked this one hundred-ninety-nine times already but tell me about my mother." She said twirling her bangs out of habit. She like her mother normally wore her hair in a high ponytail.

"What is it you wish to know?" His daughter looked like she was going to faint from shock. He had denied her request to know about her mother every other time she had asked. She had just assumed that she was either dead or that she wasn't on the best terms with her father.

"Everything." She said quickly.

"Alright sit down." He said. She quickly sat down. _Claire and I had one hell of a night. Every night until she became pregnant. We were so fucking careful. Damn I wish things were different. I wish she was here helping take care of our child and not there helping her brother with his cause. She was furious with me when I took our daughter from her arms. She stopped answering my calls after that. I wonder if she wishes she were here?_

"Dad?" His daughter asked cautiously pulling him from his thoughts.

"Claire Redfield." He whispered looking down. He looked back up at his daughter as he continued. "Your mother is one hell of a woman. She is brave, reckless, and most of all a survivor." He paused letting his daughter take in his words. "Above all that I love her." _Oh God I never told her that I loved her, I just always thought it was understood that I loved her. Is that what I did?_

"Then where is she?" His daughter asked quickly.

"She and I got into a huge fight over her brother. I took you and she never answered my calls. She was furious with me over this. She told me that I better never come back though that was before I took you. We haven't spoken a word since."

"You still love her right?"

"Of course true love doesn't die."

"You truly love my mother?" She asked.

"Yes I truly love her if I didn't I would have…" He paused. Yeah he had talked with her about where babies really come from. Yes he had talked with her about protection and abstinence but talking about himself and her mother would just be plain awkward. "We wouldn't have had you." He said distantly. _Claire, oh she was so nervous when she told me she was pregnant. She was afraid I would make her kill our baby but I even surprised myself by being thrilled about becoming a father._ He smiled remembering the nineteen year old Claire barely three weeks pregnant looking down and shoving the three positive pregnancy tests across the table to him.

"Do I look like her?" His daughter asked pulling him back into the conversation.

"So much that it hurts." He laughed a little and smiled. He seen his daughter's crooked smirk. _Yet another trait she inherited from Claire_.

"You should go out and get her." His daughter suggested excitedly. His smile faded as he remembered the last thing Claire had done. She had gotten back from visiting with Chris and Jill. Chris had no idea who the baby's father was though he had highly suspected Leon Kennedy. Now the father was unmistakably Wesker. Chris had upset the baby while holding her by talking too loud while she was sleeping in his arms. Her eyes turned red and Chris had almost dropped his niece from shock. She didn't want him to come around anymore. She was afraid Chris would kill him because of her.

"No she doesn't want me to come around anymore for the safety of both Chris and I."

"Dad?"

"Yes dear?"

"If my Mom's last name is Redfield wouldn't that make Chris Redfield my uncle?"

"Yes I suppose it does. I never really thought about it. Why do you ask?"

"If he is my uncle how can you hate him so much?"

"That's another story for another time." He said before he shook his head remembering his failure in the Mansion incident.

"How did you meet my mother?" She asked.

"You are too young." He said looking away from her.

"That's just your excuse when you don't want to talk about something." She said pouting, He almost rolled his eyes but stopped realizing his didn't have his sunglasses on. _So much like her mother. God Claire, I wish she would come here. She would probably deck me if she ever seen me again._ "DAD?"

"Alright." He said to calm her. "It was nineteen ninety eight, on Rockfort island. I had met her before then but this is when she and I really connected. She was an escaped prisoner, but I guess everyone who was still alive was either an escaped prisoner or a former guard because no one was trying to stop her from leaving…"

"What was she in prison for? And why were you there?"

"Patience." He said before continuing. "She had infiltrated a Umbrella lab in Paris looking for her brother and I attacked the island under false pretenses ultimately setting her free."

"You helped her escape?" She asked wide-eyed.

"Well no." He said remembering the events of Rockfort island which led him to begin to flashes of his and Claire's nights together.

"If you loved her how could you not help her?"

"She's a survivor. She even was helping a younger boy until Alexia Ashford killed him. She cried and I tried to comfort her in the only way I knew how. I offered to revive him for her but that seemed to only upset her even more. His last words to her had been I love you." He covered his face with his hand.

"How did you…"

"I was tracking down her brother and she was living with him. He was out with Jill and she was there alone. She was scared at first but she calmed down after I showed her I wasn't going to hurt her."

"Then what happened?" She asked excitedly.

"You are far too young." He said putting on his sunglasses. "And besides you are fifteen years over do for a visit with your mother."

"THANK YOU." She yelled jumping up and pulling on Wesker's arm.

"Calm yourself." He said with a grin. She ran out the door with Wesker close behind her. "Keys." He said holding his hand out to catch the keys to the car. She threw them to him and opened the door to her father's black mustang getting in the passenger seat. Wesker got in. "Seatbelt." He demanded.

"Aw dad you know I don't need it."

"Superhuman or not put it on." She rolled her eyes and put on the seatbelt.

"This is where Mom lives?" She asked as they pulled up to an apartment building.

"Yeah She still lives here." He said opening his car door. His daughter quickly followed him. Wesker knocked on the door to Claire's apartment. Both Wesker and his daughter heard what Wesker hoped he wouldn't hear even though it was Claire's voice.

"Chris someone is at the door."

"Honey back up this could get bad." He said gently pushing his daughter back. He turned back as Chris Redfield opened the door. He had the look of Oh My God on his face. He started to slam the door in his face. Wesker stopped him by pressing his hand on the door.

"It was sweet of you to stop by but I'm not interested." Chris said as if Wesker had come to see him.

"Chris who is at the door?" Claire's smooth voice called out to Chris.

"I'm here to see your sister." Wesker stated calmly.

"She told you never to come back." He said before he started to hit him. Wesker ducked down and caught a glimpse of Claire. _She hasn't changed a bit. Though the last time I seen her she was angry and crying. GOD I have really missed her._

"Claire." He whispered. As Chris froze as he seen Claire and Wesker's daughter. He zoned out looking at her. There was no denying that was his little sister's daughter. She looked just like her but what was she screaming? He shook himself out of his trance.

"DADDY." She screamed. There were tears in her eyes and they turned red.

"It's alright baby." He mumbled more out of habit then anything else. "Move Chris." He demanded.

"Uncle Chris?" Wesker's daughter asked with a shaky voice, her eyes still red.

"Demon child?" Chris screamed and ran back into the apartment. "CLAIRE THE DOOR IS FOR YOU." He yelled as he slammed his bedroom door. Claire rolled her eyes and walked to the door. Chris sneaked a peek opening his door a little.

"What are you doing here?" She said to Wesker crossing her arms over her chest.

"Claire I know you told me never to come back but…" He was cut off as her fist connected with his jaw.

"You JACKASS."

"Go Claire." Chris shouted from his room. She glanced back at him and he shut the door. Wesker held his jaw with his hand before he started to speak again.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Taking our baby." She said quietly.

"Dear Heart I…" Again he was cut off but this time by her lips covering his own. She had wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. She lay her head down on his chest.

"What was that for?"

"Coming back to me." She whispered pulling him closer keeping her head resting on his chest. She was distantly thinking of all the times she had collapsed there onto his chest.

_FLASHBACK…_

_Claire was laying in the apartment floor holding her leg trying to stop the bleeding. She had already lost a great deal of blood. "Oh no Chris I'll be fine. You go to Jill's for the weekend." She said repeating the last thing she had said to Chris in a sarcastic tone to herself. "That is until Umbrella fucks everything up." She continued in the same tone. "Damn it…" She said softly._

"_Do you always talk to yourself like this, Miss Redfield?" Wesker asked in an interested voice from the window he had climbed into._

"_Wesker? No of course it's you. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse it does." She said calmly laying facing away from him. She looked frantically for something to use as a weapon, her hand wrapped around a iron pipe Chris was going to use to fix the plumbing or something. He walked over to her and leaned down. He started to touch her but the tips of his fingers barely grazed her right hip before she swung the pipe at him. He blocked and pulled the iron pipe from her hand. _

"_And what made you think that was a good idea Dear Heart?" She slightly slid away from him on the hardwood floor. She tried to sit up but started to fall. He caught her and pulled her against his chest. She cringed away from him but he kept her in his arms._

"_Call it my dying act." She whispered pushing her hands against his chest weakly. She started to move away from him._

"_Stop. Don't move. You have lost so much blood. I need you to be still." He gently started to lay her back on the floor. She used her good leg and pushed against him, catching him off guard. She was laying on him and she ignored the pain in her leg. She started to hit him but he caught her wrist. She didn't think about it and tried to hit him again with her left hand and he just grabbed her other wrist. She struggled with him until she collapsed onto his chest with her eyes closed. He released her wrists and gently placed his hands on her back._

"_Please just kill me fast."_

"_I don't intend to harm you." She opened her eyes._

"_You are an awesome liar." She whispered before she closed her eyes again. "I almost believed that. Even if you don't hurt me, I'm dead anyway. I have lost too much blood hell I doubt even a hospital could help me now." She whispered. He was holding her in his lap as he sat there in the floor with her. "Wesker help me." She whispered. She moved slightly and went still. He was pretty sure she was unconscious._

"_No, no, no, little Redfield stay with me." He whispered softly gently stroking her hair, as her held her. He pulled a needle out of his pocket. He stuck the needle into her neck and injected the purplish liquid into her. He was surprised when she gasped in pain and her eyes opened. He gently removed the needle and threw it into the floor for the moment._

"_Wesker, what are you do.."_

"_Shh, it's alright Dear Heart. I'm going to make the pain go away. I'm going to help you." He forced her to tilt her head up to look at him. He did the last thing she expected. He closed the space between their lips and kissed her. She fainted from blood loss and shock._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Any longer and I wouldn't have made it." He whispered darkly pulling her back to the present.

"You are such a jackass." She looked up at him. "I mean really…" Whatever else she was going to say was lost as he kissed her. "Where is my baby?" She whispered after he eased his lips off hers.

"Sweetheart." He said reaching behind him for their daughter. He lightly pushed her toward her mother her eyes no longer red.

"My baby." She said pulling her into a hug. "I love you." She whispered.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?" She asked getting down to her height level because she was short for her age.

"Why did you hit dad and call him a jack…"

"Because he took so long to come back. I missed your childhood and I am sorry." She said quickly.

"It's alright he was the one who refused to talk about you for fifteen years."

"Oh really?" She said realizing the fact her daughter was wearing a leather vest similar to her own. "No way. Turn around." She said quickly. "Wesker you didn't." She said as their daughter turned around to show her the back of her leather vest. Seeing the back of the vest just confirmed Claire's suspicions. There on the back was lyrics from Queen. 'Made in Heaven' was on the back and it was almost practically a copy of hers.

"What?" Their daughter questioned.

"Your father." Claire said shaking her head. "The first time I ever met him I was wearing a vest similar to that." She said looking up at Wesker. She walked over to him and started to kiss him.

"Your brother is it the next room." He whispered.

"Like we haven't done worse while he was in the next room." He smirked before he kissed her. He broke the kiss to look at her.

"I'm afraid we have to go." He said as gently stoked her cheek.

"Wesker no." She whispered trying to pull him closer.

"Dear Heart…" He said as he pushed her away from him.

"Please don't leave me." She said hugging her arms around his waist.

"Dear Heart I…" He squeezed her tight.

"I'll do whatever you want whenever you want, please." She begged.

"Go get your stuff and move in with us." He said hugging her.

"I can't…"

"You said whatever I wanted and that is what I want right now."

"Alright. Just wait right here. Please." She turned to go to her room but turned back to Wesker. She gently kissed his lips. She ran back to her room. She opened her door and threw a bag into the living room. She started grabbing clothes and putting them in it.

"Claire what are you doing? Where are you going?" A confused Billy Coen asked getting up from his twin bed in her room.

"I'm leaving."

"Now Claire-bear… What has upset you?" Billy said standing in her way.

"Billy don't you Claire-bear me right now. I am doing something I should have done fifteen years ago."

"Claire honey it's okay, everything is just fine." He said putting his hands on her shoulders. He pulled her into a hug. "You don't need to leave darling. That would just devastate Chris." She knew this would probably be the last time that she was going to see Billy. He grabbed her hips wishing she would just give him one chance. She lightly ran her fingers though his long hair. She sighed as her fingers got stuck in his hair. She tilted her head back to get a good look at him.

"Dear Heart, what is taking so long?" Wesker asked walking toward her room. "I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" He said seeing them hugging. He began to have a burning hot feeling he had only felt a few times fifteen years ago when he was with Claire. He was without a doubt jealous of Billy Coen. He felt hot, upset, and mad though he didn't let his emotions show.

"Yes." Billy said.

"No." Claire said at the same time. "Billy this is my boyfriend and my daughter." She said pulling away from him.

"You have a daughter? I didn't know that." _YOU have a boyfriend? I didn't know that. _

"There is a lot of things no one knows about me."

"Like your safe word." Wesker whispered in her ear before likely kissing it. Billy walked over to Claire's daughter and got down eye level with her.

"Hi sweetie, my name is Billy Coen. I am a special friend of your mother's." She smirked. She had nothing to worry about her mom had introduced her father as her boyfriend. "My God." Billy said reaching out and touching Wesker's daughter's hair. "She even has the same hair cut as you. She looks just like you Claire." He gently brushed her bangs out of her eyes for her. "How old are you?" She smiled.

"I'm fifteen."

"Alright cradle robber." Wesker said in a warning tone. Billy straightened up and gave Claire and Wesker's daughter a playful salute which she returned with a grin. "Honey go into your mom's room I want to have a word with Lieutenant Coen." His daughter's eyes widened.

"That's my room too." Billy said quietly. Wesker's eyes flashed red though the sunglasses.

"Daddy please don't hurt him." She said standing in front of Billy. "I like him."

"I won't I promise." He said patting her head. She walked into her mom's room and waited. "What the hell was that?" Wesker asked as soon as his daughter was out of hearing range.

"I just wanted to know how long Claire has had a boyfriend."

"For fifteen years."

"Don't think for a minute I don't know who you are. Claire may have made a mistake when she was nineteen but she shouldn't have to…"

"Lieutenant." Claire said loudly. Billy turned to face her.

"Yes Claire?"

"I am going with Wesker and that is final. I should have done that fifteen years ago." She said picking up her bag and walking toward the door.

"Claire wait… I… you can't go. That would kill Becky. She needs you because I'm an ass, and she won't ever take me back."

"Billy there are two things every girl loves to hear I… was… wrong and I love you. Tell her that and I am sure you will be forgiven."

"Maybe I want you Claire." Billy said, a glint in his eyes. Claire heard Wesker's low growl. She quickly breathed in and held up a hand to calm Wesker.

"Billy I know you may have thought you and I were more than best friends but I'm sorry we aren't. I was surprised that Chris was so excepting of the idea of you sharing my room after Rebecca threw you out of hers, across the hall."

"Claire I want…" Billy started.

"I have to go." She said feeling Wesker's hands on her back. "Really I have to…"

"Claire wait I… I got you something." Billy said grabbing something off the living room table.

"Billy please I…" She stopped talking as he shoved a small box into her hands. She was so surprised she dropped her bag.

"Open it." He demanded.

"Okay okay." She said quickly. She lifted the lid off the small box. Inside it was a necklace that said Billy's. "Good God." She quickly shut the box wishing Wesker hadn't seen it because his eyes were flashing red. She quickly shoved the box back into Billy's hands. "Give it to Rebecca." She hissed.

"But Claire. You are my best friend. Why can't you wear that?" She opened her mouth to explain but Wesker beat her to it.

"It would be awkward to see your name across her neck every time I did this." He leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Claire." Billy whined.

"Enough, Wesker." She demanded. He quickly stopped kissing her neck.

"Claire don't make me get Chris." Her eyes widened as he started to walk toward Chris's room.

"This is bad. He's getting Chris." She whispered in Wesker's ear. "We have to stop him." Before either of them could move their daughter was suddenly in front the door to Chris's room.

"Stop." She whispered.

"No I have to…"

"Look at me." She demanded. She lightly put her hands on his chest. "Look at me." She repeated. He looked down at her. She looked him in the eyes and as she spoke her eyes turned red. "You are going to go across the hall, you are going beg for Rebecca back, and you are going to give her that necklace. You love Rebecca." Billy got a calm look on his face.

"I love Rebecca." He repeated with a smile. He walked toward the front door. Wesker's daughter smiled and her eyes returned to normal.

"What the hell was that?" Claire whispered.

"Compulsion." Wesker simply said.

"What?"

"She is quite persuasive." He explained.

"Can you do that?" He smiled.

"No." He said shaking his head. "And it doesn't seem to work on me."

"Are you sure?" She whispered.

"Yes." Their daughter answered quickly. "I tried to force him to allow me to go to a party. It didn't work."

"I have tried to do it. I can't." Wesker said.

"You don't need it. You are already extremely persuasive." He smiled again. He grabbed Claire's bag she had dropped.

"Let's go." He said offering his hand to her.

"HEY CHRIS." Billy yelled from across the hall.

"Crap." Claire and Wesker's daughter said. "I didn't think about him being happy enough to want to tell Chris that Rebecca took him back." She said quietly.

"Honey go to the car." Wesker commanded quickly.

"But…"

"NOW." He said.

"CHRIS." Billy called again. Chris opened his door.

"What is it?" Chris seen Wesker's daughter leaving. "Oh God. Claire what are they still doing here?" Chris pulled out his handgun. "Wesker get the hell out."

"Fine. I don't really care to be near you anyway. Dear Heart, let's go."

"She's not going anywhere." Wesker smirked.

"I see even you remember her pet name." Claire grabbed his offered hand. "She's mine now…" He pulled her closer to him. "Like she should have been fifteen years ago." He added. "By the way Dear Heart, I see you never unlocked your full potential." Her eyes widened.

"What is he talking about?" Chris demanded.

"You promised you would never talk about that again." She whispered.

"I'm talking about the reason she never gets sick, why she heals quickly, and why she is immune to the T-virus."

"Wesker. Shut up."

"Claire what is he talking about?" Chris demanded again.

"SHUT UP." Claire said quickly as Wesker started to tell him.

"You are right. I should just shut up. He should hear it from you." Wesker said with a smirk.

"I can't. I just can't." Claire whispered.

"Tell me." Chris tried to coax his sister.

"I found her injured, beyond my medical skills. She was dying." He removed his ever-present sunglasses. "But of course one prick of the needle changed all that." He gently shoved his sunglasses in one of the pockets of Claire's jeans. "She was so fragile and weak I couldn't leave her. She just kept whispering my name, begging me for help." He kissed the top of Claire's head as she buried her face into his chest.

"You are lying." Chris said shaking his head.

"I saved her and not long after that we started hooking up. She was so grateful that she was willing to do almost anything for me. Except kill you and Hell I have had several opportunities to kill you but I couldn't do that to my Dear Heart." He paused briefly to kiss her forehead. "She would never have forgiven me." He whispered gently. "I love her."

"You can't love her. Claire he doesn't love you. Leon, he loves you. He loves you so much. He is just a government agent. He doesn't have time for…" Chris started to reason with her.

"He loves me so much?" Claire shrieked. Chris took a step back from her, and she let go of Wesker's hand. She stepped toward her brother. "He loves me, so he sleeps with that bitch in the red dress every single chance he gets. If Jill would have him he would be in her pants too. Hell he has kissed Rebecca. So yeah he loves me that much."

"Oh God I had no idea he did that to you sis, these are the kind of things you should tell me. I tried to tell you that when I found out you had been sleeping…" He paused a moment. "with that monster." He snarled. "You really need to tell me your options so I can approve which man is for you." She put her hands on her hips.

"I don't need your approval. You have been controlling me most of my life. This thing I did with Wesker fifteen years ago. It felt right, it felt good, and best of all my big brother didn't know about it. He couldn't tell me to stop, or how to do it. I want it back. I missed fourteen years of my baby's life because I couldn't stand up to you. I don't even know who you are anymore." She said almost yelling.

"You don't know who I am anymore? I haven't known you are for almost fifteen years. I haven't trusted you for fifteen years."

"And you never will." She turned to leave but Chris grabbed her wrist. The outside of her eyes turned red, outlining her blue eyes in red. "LET GO." She yelled. She felt Wesker's lips brush her ear.

"Try saying it calmer, more alluring." He whispered. "Look directly into his eyes." He added softly.

"He's my brother for fuck's sake." She whispered.

"Just do it." He hissed. She changed her tone and looked up into her brother's eyes.

"Chris, please just let me go." She said her tone sweet. Chris instantly let go of her wrist and stepped back.

"You did it." Wesker whispered amazed. "You're even better than our daughter at this and your eyes look beautiful." She shivered.

"What are you talking about?" She whispered.

"You will see. Come on." Wesker grabbed her hand and started to pull her out of the house. Chris shook his head pulling himself of Claire's compulsion.

"What the hell are you?" Chris called after her.

"She's like me." Wesker said with a smirk.

"NO. Claire no." Chris said quickly. "I love you, Jill loves you, Billy loves you, and Rebecca loves you. Sis we all love you."

"I don't care anymore. I want to be with Wesker. I love you Chris."

"I am going to call Leon." He threatened.

"Go ahead. I want to tell him off anyway." She yelled. "He's only concerned with Ada anyway."

"If you loved me you wouldn't do this." She stopped again.

"If you loved me you would let me go, you didn't notice but I have been miserable for fifteen years. Ever since you made me end it with Wesker."

"He what?" Wesker snarled. "You made her? I sat around for almost fifteen years wondering what I did wrong. To make her throw me out of her life and it was you the whole time." He paused. "I'm going to fucking kill you Redfield." He pulled his hand from Claire's and as he started to tackle Chris. Claire beat him to it by tackling him to the floor. Wesker reactively flung her off of him. He got up and started to attack Chris. Claire closed her eyes. _Oh God please Wesker stop, just take me away from here. _She thought hard. Seconds later Wesker froze in his tracks. "Come on Claire let's go." He said helping her up. He wrapped his arm around her. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked.

"N-no honey you didn't. I'm fine." Chris's eyes were huge staring at his little sister with his ex-captain.

"Claire you walk out that door don't you dare ever come back." Chris yelled after them.

"I won't." She called over her shoulder.

"What the hell did you just do?" Wesker asked when they got into the hall.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said.

"I wanted to rip his throat out almost as much as I wanted to take you that first time…"

"Wesker." She screamed.

"I said almost Dear Heart." He said to calm her. "What I'm trying to say is there is nothing that would have stopped me from killing him. What did you do to me?"

"Nothing I just wanted you to take me away from him. Then you did."

"Amazing you are fucking amazing, you know that?"

"Yes I believe that is what you told me after our first time." She said with a smile.

"Yes it is." Wesker said. He looked at her in thought. "Claire Redfield I love you." She took a step back from him. "Dear Heart what is wrong? Was it something I said?" She nodded. "Oh don't be upset." He thought for a second. "I'm sorry?"

"Don't be sorry. Oh God Wesker you have changed."

"Being a single dad will do that to you. I am sorry I upset you."

"No I am not upset I am shocked you told me you love me. I have wanted to tell you since the moment you saved me."

"Oh really because if I remember correctly the first thing you did after you woke up was attack me." Claire blushed.

"I love you Wesker." She closed her eyes. Life was almost perfect...

_**End Note**_**-**_Leave a review._


End file.
